


The Mackerel Told Me To - Nanase Haruka|Matsuoka Rin

by scarletshackles



Category: Free!
Genre: HaruxRin - Freeform, Hot Tub, Lime, M/M, Shounen-ai, rinxharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka listens to the mackerel's teachings and confuses Rin. They start to have an argument in Haruka's new hot tub, but Haru will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mackerel Told Me To - Nanase Haruka|Matsuoka Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation is no good for my brain! This is what it does to me! I hope Haruka isn't OOC, and that I'm not too weird for writing this shonen-ai/yaoi dingies. .___. I thought that Haruka isn't too OOC, since the two seem to really want to win against each other. Even if Haruka doesn't always say that.

It was Sunday evening. Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin sat in a hot tub together, surrounded by white, sea smelling bubbles and moist steam. In the calm of their private atmosphere, Rin was giving Haruka a hard time.

"I still don't believe you had a hot tub installed in your house," barked Rin a little disbelievingly. "What did this thing cost?"

"A lot," Haruka simply answered, looking away.

Haruka curiously watched the bubbles, trying to distract himself from Rin's unhappy attitude. The hot tub had been a great idea at least to him. And well worth executing, if it meant spending time with Rin. It had taken a while to extend his bathroom and an even longer while to save up the money. He was a little upset that his lover didn't agree with him. Even if his facial expression never changed from the serious face he kept.

"You could have at least said something, Haru!" Rin grunted.

Rin was sitting in his lap, facing him in the rather large tub. Rin's sigh traveled along the walls of the bathroom.

"You always have to do such illogical things," he poked at Haruka's chest annoyedly. "It was probably a mackerel telling you telepathically that you need a hot tub!"

"But," Haruka started sheepishly. "I thought it was nice. Not the mackerel."

He absently popped the bubbles that kept forming on the surface of the heated water. He blinked his brilliant blue eyes a little sadly, avoiding Rin's gaze. Then he felt a pull on his earlobe.

"And do you really have to wear these damn swimming trunks everywhere?"

Intending to open his mouth to protest his rude remark, Haruka found himself interrupted by Rin's soft lips. The tongue that had moments ago been insulting him and calling him out on his deeds was now comfortingly entwining with his own. Rin wrapped his arms around Haruka's neck and kissed him repeatedly, like baiting a fish into a hook. The two stayed lip locked until they were out of oxygen and pleasantly woozy in the heavily steamed space. Haruka looked up to his lover's red-ish eyes for a moment before licking the slightly perked nipples in front of his eyes.

"Ah - Haru..." Rin's voice came out a soft, erotic moan.

Still sucking at his chest, Haruka's hand slipped on to Rin's buttock, rubbing at it gently. Another bewitching sound escaped the red head's lips.

"S-stop!" Rin pleaded, causing Haruka to rest his chin on his chest whilst staring up at him.

Rin found those perfectly blue eyes so irresistible. Whatever the man was going to say next probably would go.

"Don't you like it?" Haruka gently asked, giving Rin's butt another squeeze.

"I-" Rin bit his lip. "I do, but weren't we supposed to get out already?"

He really disliked Haruka having so much control over his body. The discomfort of his thoughts clearly showed on his face.

"Okay," Haruka blinked. "Lets get out."

Without properly waiting for Rin to answer him, Haruka pushed Rin along as he stood up and took him by the arm. He dragged the red head out of the tub and crashed him into the wall next to it. A rush of cold air engulfed them both, giving the two goosebumps. The hot water of the tub had been much more pleasant. Haruka pressed his body against Rin's naked one before hastily claiming his lips in a warm kiss. Another bewitching moan from Rin urged Haruka on, his body only gluing itself on to him tighter.

"H-Haru! Damn you!" Rin cussed, his eyes narrowing.

Haruka didn't pause his play. His tongue licked at Rin's waiting nipples again, causing the man to unwantedly groan.

"What's... gone into you?" the red head inquired with a frown.

The blue-eyed man stared at the other dead in the eye, stopping his attentions for a moment. He blinked and moved in to kiss him again, softly, passionately. Rin blushed slightly, returning the kiss eagerly.

"The mackerel told me to," Haruka deadpanned, trying to pull off a joke at the worst possible time.

Rin blinked in his turn, soon bursting into a ridiculous laughter. He tried to contain himself and suppress his howls of laughter with his hand in front of his mouth, but to no avail.

"You're priceless, Haru!" Rin howled. "D-damn, way to ruin a moment!"

He kept madly chuckling, while Haruka watched him with his typical stoic expression.

"Lets go to bed, Rin," he finally said, having enough of the laughing.

He took Rin by the wrist, smiling at him gently and beginning to lead him away from the bathroom into the freezing air of his apartment. The red head didn't fight back, although he vigorously tried to cover the blush on his face. When finally in his bedroom, Haruka shoved Rin on the bed.

"Who's getting rough tonight?" Rin taunted the dark-haired lover of his.

Haruka placed himself on top of Rin, embracing his toned, naked, wet body tight. He placed his nose in the crook of his neck, finding Rin's smell always pleasant.

"It's still a little awkward you always keep wearing those swimming trunks," Rin sighed, still blushing.

"I like them."

Pulling Rin's body closer to his own, he reached to whisper into his ear. "How about I show you what else the mackerel said?"

 

© Scarlet 2015  
Free! © Masahiro Yokotani, Hiroko Utsumi, Kōji Ōji


End file.
